Tokaya and High School Don't Mix
by 96Dreamer-Of-No-Remembrance96
Summary: Tokaya Kira was an almost normal High School girl, but once she meets Momomiya Ichigo her life changes. Going from bad to slightly good. Kira doesn't notice that she's changing, she only notices everything else changing.


Kawaii co: Ello! This is Kira's story... And what she thinks about it and what really happens when a cat turns into a werewolf...

Jez: There's no cat that turns into a werewolf!

Kawaii co: Yes, there is!

Jez: No, there's not!

Disclaimer Guy: Kawaii co doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters, but she does own Kira, Nya~.

* * *

It was three in the morning when I jumped out of bed and I could hear the silence of night. I was always comforted by silence, but that may have been the problem. Well, you see, I live on my own as I have for the last eight years. I miss my memories, I lost all my memories when I started to live on my own. So, I don't remember anything from before I started living on my own. I only have the memories from the day I left my house till now, but I bear with it. Sad isn't it.

"Today might not be as boring as I imagined." I said as I walked to my bus stop, stupid school it's such a nice day outside too. I can't believe that I'm going into High School.

"Who are you?" a girl asked me when I got on the bus, she clearly didn't know me.

"I think my name starts with a K or T or whatever, but I'm not sure" is what I would of said but instead I said, "Tokaya Kira. What's your's?"

"Momomiya Ichigo." she said, "Where are you from?"

"I have no idea." I said shrugging. I really did have no idea...

"Tokaya-san, what grade are you going into?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm a first year in high school now, Momomiya-san." I said looking around the bus, then looking into Ichigo's eyes. In a way I wish I was her, her pinkish-red hair and her chocolate eyes with her cute smile. I want to be her friend now, she sounds like a nice girl.

"Me, too!" Ichigo said. I smiled as we got closer to the school, Sakoneko High School. I looked down at my uniform, a red, pink and white sailor fuku that I didn't like on me. My colors hair, skin, and eyes made me feel alien in this school full of normal Japanese High School students.

"Tokaya-san?" Ichigo asked watching me.

"Tokaya-san?" Ichigo asked waving her hand in front of my face. I smirked.

"Momomiya-san." I said, "What do you think of me?" Ichigo stared at me like I was weird.

"Never mind we have to get to our first day of school." I said as other students got off the bus. I hurried into the building with Ichigo by my side. Ichigo was in all my classes and we were class 3-D. We're in class three dimensional.

"Momomiya-san, are you done with your nap?" I asked Ichigo who sits next to me in every class, she seems like she doesn't ever have enough sleep.

"I'm not a freak, Aoyama-kun. It's me Ichigo." Ichigo said sleep talking.

"But, I'm the freak and you know it Momomiya-san." I whispered into her ear, "I'm the outcast." Ichigo's face turned bright red.

"Aoyama-kun! Would you care to go to the library with me to study endangered animals?" Ichigo said sleep talking again.

"Of course I will." I whispered into her ear again. I poked her and she jumped up all of a sudden in a daze almost.

'_I could bother her for the rest of the day about this Aoyama guy!_' I thought as I stared at Ichigo's blank face. She was facing the board almost asleep.

"Momomiya-san." I said poking the girl again. Ichigo looked at me.

"What, Tokaya-san?" Ichigo asked.

"Never mind, it's nothing..." I said looking away from the redhead.

"What do you do after school?" I asked Ichigo curiously.

"I work at Cafe Mew Mew." Ichigo said smiling, "What do you do after school, Tokaya-san?" I was afraid she would ask that and I didn't have an answer. I was so stupid to ask that question.

"I think I'm going to look for a job. A safe job." I said putting my hand on my head. Ichigo gave me a blank expression. I wish I was that cute... I get mistaken for a 23 year old all the time, while Ichigo seems like a 13 year old. 'Cause she's lucky. I'm not the person they think I am, I don't know what to think of when they say I should get more into boys, but all of the boys around school make me feel like they don't want me here, just like all the girls besides Ichigo, the kind girl that sleeps in class a lot.

"I'm not wanted." I said randomly with my eyes blank. I looked around the room and everyone was staring at me. I understood what they said about me when I looked at the door.

"Bye, Momomiya-san. I hope I see you again." I said getting out of my chair and walking toward the door. Once my hand was on the door I felt pain rushing from my hand to the rest of my body.

"Catnip." I said as I lost consciousness. I had a dream that there was something, I don't even know what it is but it morphed with me so now we were one.

* * *

Kawaii co: What do ya think? Bad, good, really bad, really good, demon, or angel?

Jez: Stop your yapping! Haru's going to be here any minute now!

Kawaii co: Who cares about Haru?!

Haru: *comes into room* What did I miss, Nya~?

Kawaii co & Jez: Everything!

Haru: Whatever, Nya~... Bye now, Nya~!


End file.
